


Reanimation

by Scourge_Of_Icecrown



Series: ChanSaw Story Ideas [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Ghost JD, Ghost chandler, Lesbian, Reanimation, SORRY JD IS AN ASSHOLE, Undeath, Veronica is a smol child, f/f - Freeform, ghost jocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourge_Of_Icecrown/pseuds/Scourge_Of_Icecrown
Summary: There was a light thumping in her chest as blood flowed through out her body.Heather was alive, and she has a score to settle with a certain trench coat kid.





	1. Undeath

Darkness was all Heather Chandler Saw when she died. She and the other two ghosts could only watch in horror as Veronica locked herself in the closet while Jason slammed his fists into the door. Heather's mind clouded with anger as he explained his plan to blow up westerburg ,she looked to the other side of the closet to see tears streaming down the sides of Veronica's eyes.

Heather's ghastly eyes widened as Veronica pulled a sheet and started making a noose. "Don't you fucking dare!" Heather growled. Veronica brought a finger over her lips telling the ghost to shush. Heather's anger cooled slightly as Veronica tied it to her waist and not her neck.

She was faking her suicide.

She always knew Veronica was good at forging not only suicide notes but acting with a quick mind.

Heather watched as JD broke the door handle and opened the door. He started to laugh and cackle at the sight which made Heather's unmoving blood boil. Draino leaked out of her mouth as her body tensed and her eyes flared a fiery blue that burned in her irises. JD shot Veronica's TV, her dresser and burned the picture of her and Heather Chandler smiling. Then he left.

Veronica untied herself and knelt down the floor of her the picture was burning she quickly snuffed out the fire. The only thing preserved on the picture was Heather's smile. She started crying. As images of Draino leaking out of the smile.

Kurt's eye brows furrowed as his eyes watered. Ram closed his eyes and put his hand on the bullet hole in his neck "she deserved way better than this, no one should go through this." Heather nodded.

A voice rang through her head, eerily clear. "Do you wish to return?" It whispers.

Heather closed her eyes and used her mental focus to respond.  
" Yes."

She could feel the world around her shift. Her eyes blurred as her senses were Numbed. Everything stopped and she opened her eyes. There was a light thumping in her chest as blood flowed through out her body.

Heather was Alive, and she has a score to settle with a certain trench coat kid.


	2. Assistance Required

Previously

She could feel the world around her shift. Her eyes blurred as her senses were Numbed. Everything stopped and she opened her eyes. There was a light thumping in her chest as blood flowed through out her body.

Heather was Alive, and she has a score to settle with a certain trench coat kid.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present!

Veronica had picked herself up off the the floor wiping the corners of her eyes. She kicked the wall in anger screeching as her nails dig into her scalp and she threw an object against the her wall leaving another dent next to the one her foot left.

"We want to help." A voice said.

Veronica's eyes stung from crying as her anger pent up burned in her. She swung a fist at who ever was talking. It collided only with a cold pocket of air.

"Woah calm down its only me Ram with Kurt !"

Veronica's look of I'm-pissed-as-hell-leave-me-the-hell-alone immediately went away as she saw the two half naked ghosts.

"Sorry I thought you JD looking for a second wind." Veronica admitted regret tinged in her voice.

"It's cool, just to let you know we can locate your psychotic ex boyfriend, sorry about what happened we weren't much of a help." Ram said as Kurt nodded silently.

Veronica sighed putting a hand to her forehead "It's okay you guys I should be saying sorry. Hey isn't Heather C. supposed to be with you guys?"

Kurt nodded again "She dissipated in thin air, we don't know where she'd gone to."

Veronica felt slightly disappointed she was kind of hoping Heather were here. She'd know what to do.

Her head snapped to Kurt "Kurt I need you to give me Jason's location!"  
The quarterback nodded for the third time and left quickly. Veronica almost fell when he re appeared right in front of her. "Gaaaah! Kurt you scared me, that was quick. Where is he?"

Kurt focused and finally said "He's currently on his motor bike driving in Sherwood avenue 15 minutes away from Westerburg because of traffic."

Veronica let out a frustrated sigh "Damnit! At this pace I'll never stop him!"

Ram and Kurt smiled at each other "Well we could teleport you from where we died which is just behind the school wanna try?"

The blue clad girl nodded swiftly. Ram Rested a hand on her shoulder "Good luck Ron." Veronica hugged him tightly. When she opened her eyes he wasn't there anymore. She was no longer in her room. The burnt picture of Chandler's smile was still clutched in her hand. She glanced a the picture and a small smile creeped along her face. The photo was stuffed in her pocket as her feet carried her along the leaf covered soil.

The back entrance to the cafeteria came into view as heart pulses in her chest. Veronica yanks at the handle and pulls it down.

Damn, it's locked!

She sprints to the gymnasium her thighs clenching with the amount of running she's done.

"Veronica?"


	3. Sherwood Avenue

Previously

She sprints to the gymnasium her thighs clenching with the amount of running she's done. 

"Veronica?"

Present

Heather Chandler was never the one for climbing, but in a time like this, her feet shuffled over the window frame as she flung her self into the window, landing quietly on the carpet. 

The blonde had crept quietly down the stair and checked all the rooms, her parents were apparently in California with something that had to do with a vacation. Heather scowled, her own parents hadn't even planned a memorial. She had climbed up the stairs and got dressed in her school outfit. 

One thing good about resurrection, it leaves you a clean slate no scars, no filth, and no medical issues.

She looked for her croquette mallet as a defense weapon. Veronica gave one to each of the Heathers as a gift. Chandler's had a heart shaped smiley face on it something Veronica was hoping she would take the hint,but she was quite oblivious to it.

Chandler now see's it's point after seeing how Veronica mourned her death at her grave confessing her love before JD had dragged her off.

That memory made the demon queen's fist curl tighter around the mallet as she retrieved it from her closet and climb back out the window.

Heather had remembered she had her Porsche keys in her pocket. She pulled them out and jogged to her car. She jammed the keys in the ignition. The engine revved up as she pressed the peddle. Lights flashed past the windows as the red Porsche sped down Sherwood avenue. 

She stopped in front of Veronica's house. Heather stomped straight up to the door. The ghost of Kurt came up  
"Y-your alive?! How?" Heather glared straight into his eyes "Where is Veronica?" Kurt looked like he had just shit a brick "S-sorry! We teleported her to the back of the school." The blonde sighed angrily, "Do you have any energy left?" Kurt shook his head. Heather clutched her head in frustration. "Do you mind keeping me company then?" 

Kurt smiled  
"No problemo Ram is keeping an eye on Veronica so it's only good that I stick around you"

Once again the Porsche took off into the darkness with only a Quarter back and her trusty croquette mallet to keep her company.

\-------------------------------

The drive was stuck in an awkward silence. Kurt felt quite jumpy and nervous around the angry queen and decided to start conversation.

"Sooo how are you alive currently? I mean we're you like zapped by lightning?"

Heather smiled a little, Kurt noticed and he gave himself a ghastly pat on the back.

"No, a voice called out to me asking if I wanted to return so I responded with a 'Yes' and I was teleported to the grave yard good as new no dirt, no stitches, and no Draino thank God! I felt the rush of warm blood and it honestly felt great."  
Heather's mind had flit back to the feeling she had when she was first resurrected. The memory brought shivers down her spine. "Maybe you and that white gorilla Ram will be resurrected."

The thought filled the quarterback's heart fill with hope that he and Ram would be brought back to life. Boy, would their dad get a kick out of the story they were going to tell. They would be the 'Living-Gay-Sons' .  
Kurt laughed out loud. Heather gave him a quizzical look. "What?"  
He smiled back at her. "Just thinking of the story we are going to tell everyone about how we really died."  
Heather laughed and then scowled "I am going to crucify that fucking whore Duke! She is dead to me after what she did to McNamara." Kurt looked like he had just seen a ghost (Ohhhh the irony!) 

\-----------------------------------

Jason was laughing to himself quietly as he walked through the gymnasium filled with the students of Westerburg High. "What a wonderful crowd for the final pep rally." He said softly as his feet stepped against the hard stone stairs. He took one last look at the bomb arrangements then descended down the rest of the stairs.

His hand reached out for the door handle, as soon as he touched it a pang of regret and anxiety filled his mind. Jason shook his head and opened the cap to his Slurpee and gulped down the ice. A cold freezing pain exploded in his head and his neck. The pain that he felt distracted him from the regret and instead made him angry, numbing the rest of his emotions.

He looked up above the door which read Boiler Room - STAFF ONLY!  
Jason smiled and walked right in.  
He had thought about his relation ship with Veronica, he truly missed her warmth and their relation ship. He had no idea why he had laughed at her suicide, it wasn't funny ,not one bit. Though it did distract him from his sadness. 

Now he must fulfill his destiny. With that Jason had started to work on the detonator. 

——

Author's Note:  
Well this whole story Idea i kinda thought up while I was at a funeral so I decided to write it. My other books are currently on halt until the main story arc of this is finished. (Two more chapters away btw) this story is then going to morph into a ChanSaw oneshot book. Tell me what you guys think so far! I know there are spelling errors but I'll fix those as soon as the book is finished.


	4. Invincible

"Veronica?" 

The Brunette felt her heart sink when she heard her name called. She turned quickly only to see that it was Mrs.Flemming. "Jason Dean told me you just committed suicide!" Veronica flinched as her biology teacher rested a hand on her shoulder. "Well he was wrong." she said shrugging the hand off. "Do you know where he is?" 

Mrs. Flemming's finger points to the gymnasium "He went down to the boiler room said he had to do some janitor duty work." Veronica sighs and thanks her teacher as she stomps off towards the gymnasium. The loud chant of the cheerleaders echoed through the gym as Veronica walked towards the boiler room. She saw Macnamara at the head of it all, she smiled at her,but she didn't notice. 

It was probably best that she didn't see her at all.

Veronica took a deep breath before walking inside the boiler room. There JD was fiddling with the bomb when she had walked inside. "Step away from the bomb." she growled. JD looked shocked "So, you d-did survive. I thought that noose looked odd." Veronica cursed at her self for not bringing a weapon. "Quit stalling."

Jason laughed quietly walking towards her "This is no bomb, this is just the control to detonate the ones up in the gym!" Veronica's eyes widened in realization. "Why are you doing this...?" she said calmingly. "You know why Sawyer, you were in love with that demoness Chandler. Maybe I should put a bullet in little Macnamara's skull for you to get the point." the brunette fist clenched. At this point Jason was only a foot away from her. Veronica kicked him in the stomach, sending him tumbling into a stack on paint cans. Jason's face whipped to the side as a fist collided with his head. 

Veronica pulled her arm back to throw another when he had recovered and had gripped her wrist,and swept her feet making her land on her back. Jason stepped above her and pointed his gun at her. "Maybe this is what you get for causing me all this pain of being in love with a person who didn't even love me back." the gun was aimed at her shin. Veronica struggled and shrieked and tried to pull her leg away the heel of her ex's boots crushed her foot into the ground. He lowered the gun close to her leg and made sure she was looking. Veronica whimpered as she watched helplessly as JD pulled the trigger. 

 

A gunshot rang out in Chandler's mind as she got out of her porsche and slammed the door. Her shin flashed in pain for a few seconds before going away.   
"Veronica." she mumbled to her self, she looked over at the car 'Kurt come o-" she was about to finish her sentence when the ghost of Kurt wasn't there. Her hands gripped her croquette mallet as she stormed towards the front of the school. She slammed the door. "Don't worry Veronica I'm coming to get you."

 

The Bullet ripped into Veronica's shin shattering it, her body was wracked with shrieks and cries as her leg bled out. JD sighed he reloaded the gun putting in another bullet the click of the barrel closing before cocking the hammer back. He pressed the gun to her abdomen, Veronica wailed loudly and tried to stop him. Jason just smiled before he squeezed the trigger sending her in a world of agony she screamed, her voice cracking at how hard she'd been screeching. 

-  
Chandler was walking into the gym when she heard a scream, her stomach tensed and then released. She looked around seeing if anybody heard, apparently no one had heard or she had some paranormal resurrection powers.   
-

Blood pooled around the broken girl lying on the floor. Tears started sliding down the brunette's cheeks she quietly started to cry with sniffles here and there. She thought about how she was going to miss her old life with there friends Martha, McNamara, a living Chanlder, maybe even the old Duke. Veronica felt tired, shattered, and helpless , pathetic in a puddle of her own blood. She glanced at Jason, his eyes widened with regret as he saw her cry. The memories poured in his mind of the day they murdered Kurt and Ram.

THEY MADE YOU CRY...

He cocked the hammer on his gun back

BUT THAT WILL END TONIGHT

He aimed the gun towards Veronica's head 

YOU ARE THE ONLY THING THAT'S RIGHT ABOUT THIS BROKEN WORLD...

GO ON AND CRY.

Jason smiled with tears in his eyes "Fuck You-."

A sickening crack was heard as JD's body crumpled to the floor like a wet blanket. Behind him was Heather Chandler clad in her bright red blazer which glowed with the crimson lighting on the boiler room. Her iris' glowing a their liquid mercury as her steel-cutting gaze fixed itself with veronica's tear stained one. She ran over to the bleeding girl "Veronica!" no no no no no no! This can't be happening!" Veronica cups a hand on Chandler's cheek "I-I love you." she says. She's wheezing at this point, blood trickles down her lips, staining them. JD stands up and aims the gun at Chandler. Veronica sees this and rolls herself on top of Chandler she smiles down at her before her face goes blank as a gunshot pierces the air. "S-sorry." the brunette cracks before falling to her side her arms sprawled out. Her eyes dead as they stare up into the ceiling coldly. JD cackles madly as his mind is in utter chaos, he's laughing not for the amusement he's laughing because it's all he has left. He lunges himself at Chandler grips his arm and flips him onto his back. She grips her croquette mallet and slams it into is abdomen. The blonde,in her blind rage climbs on top of him, grabs the collar of his trench coat and punches him in the nose. she hurls her fist into his face beating him yelling in pure rage. "YOU ASSHOLE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!! YOU FUCKING PSHYCO I HATE YOU!" tears pouring from her eyes. She gets off him and runs over to Veronica's broken form and picks her up in her arms. She walks behind the bleachers and out the door to the football field. Chandler lays her body onto the grass softly and lays her head on her chest.

Thump

Ba-dump

Heather's eyes widen as she hears a heartbeat. she sits up quickly and see that Veronica's eyes are fluttering open. Heathers mind goes quiet as a voice was heard. 

'I give you this favor ,but know you must owe me later.' the voice was gone as soon as it came, Veronica's wounds close up except the one on her back still bled fresh blood.

'You forgot something." both girl's whip their head's towards the other voice.

JD stood bloody and battered staring at them with a sad smile. Dirt caked fingers open the torn flaps of his trench coat revealing the detonator and the bombs as well taped to his abdomen.  
Heather glares and grips her mallet. JD put his hands up "Well I have nothing left to love just wanted apologize. Farewell's and salutations." he says walking away. He turns his head to smile at them. His body explodes nothing but a tattered trench coat lie definitely on the ground.

Heather looks behind her towards veronica, the brunette launches her self into the other's arms. Together they walk to Heather's house hand in hand.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This will Just be a 4 to 5 part story. This might morph into ChanSaw oneshots


End file.
